The Mortal Immortal
by Reaching Elysium
Summary: Persis Jackson is the primordial daughter of Eros and Thalassa. However, being born under the rule of the Olympians in the modern age is bad for one's health. Watch as she deals with being a mortal, an Alpha and trying to prove she means no harm. Fem!Percy, Pertemis, Perzoe and possible harem. T, will be M later. A/B/O system is from Undying Mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Reaching Elysium, and I come with my first story. I hope you like it :) I will try to update semi-regularly, hopefully once or twice a week. Now, before you start complaining the timeline is fucked up, I mean it to be that way, so that I don't really have to do time skips and get in straight with the content. Most of my content will be in 3** **rd** **person, single perspective, just to make clear what is going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any songs I seem to chew out. Cause this story is going to contain a LOT of music. It's just my area.**

 **Warning: Will be M in the future. Fem!Percy, so, femslash. Lemons, Blood'N'Guts, cursing, graphic descriptions… you know, the usual M rate warnings. Also, I am using nutsofthechest's Alpha/Beta/Omega Principle, and its 9 rules from his story, Undying Mortal. I have full permission from him to use it in this and all my other stories. The rules should be by now written on my profile page, and if you want to see them in the next chapter, post me a review about it. Definite Pertemis and Perzoe, two of my favorite pairings.**

 **P.S, You guys want a Harem? If so, do you want the Harem to be from multiple different pantheons? Say it in your review, all reviews will be accounted for. (Review E.G. Harem: Yes. Multi-Pantheon: Yes.) Even if you don't want a harem, but the harem gets through and you want a multi pantheon harem, say no and then yes. Just in case.**

 **Best reviewer gets a prize of their choosing (nothing too dramatic) and a mention in the next chapter.**

 **Song Recommendation: Swedish House Mafia, Reaching Elysium & Aloma Steele – Greyhound (Elysium Deep Mix) vs Revival. My own song, only available on my soundcloud. Link on my page. **

**Chapter 1**

Persis Jackson was a very interesting person. Conceived in August 18th, 2009, by Eros and Thalassa, by Pontus allowing them to mate, she was a primordial. However, she had a condition. As the first primordial child of both Eros and Thalassa as well as being the first primordial conceived since the time of the Titans, they had to put a tab on her. So she had access to her full power, however she was mortal. But, she grew like a normal child of primordials, which meant born in three days and being an 18 year old in two days. She had the domains of energy and molecular control, as well as music festivals and electronic music. She still held some common features from her parents, such as control over water that, if trained, could rival Poseidon and even Oceanus, and the gorgeous looks, sex appeal and all men and women would fall for her.

Her first two days of life were spent in an induced coma, as her parents wanted to give her all the information she needed as quickly as possible, knowing the second she got found out, she would be killed. In this form, they could tell her to pass as a fourteen year old and head to Camp Half-Blood for protection. Then, Thalassa, being a great diplomat and scary, overprotective mother, would call in some favors from Poseidon to claim her child. Eros and Thalassa would then plan to leave her in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania and let her make her way to New York. This was an unwanted but necessary trial by fire, to prove she would be safe. There was not much her parents could do, because their child was forbidden in the current age of the gods. Paranoia cursed the gods, and not much could be done except somehow give the children a fighting chance, so to speak.

However, the goodbyes were difficult, especially so for Eros, as this was his first primordial offspring (I'm actually not too sure, corrections much appreciated) and he was especially concerned for his daughter, because he knew that with his blood, she would be hounded for her looks and charm. However, what he knew also was that she didn't really swing straight, if you get what I'm pointing at, so he knew she would have a hard time dealing with females, and a tendency to be much more… male in persona, along with inheriting an Alpha character. It was just a consequence of being his daughter.

Thalassa had it down already from previous experience, but it still was painful to have to say goodbye to a child. It was always hard, but you just have to move on and hope for the best. She was nowhere near as worried as Eros, because skill like her daughter had… well, Chaos would have a run for her money if her daughter managed to gain godhood, because control over matter is just as effective as the gift of creation, except you could not simply create things out of thin air, so to speak. You have to convert any form of matter into a different object. A transformation, if you will. But with the control over molecules, she could expand a single atom into any size, and then repurpose it to whatever she deems fit with matter control. So, basically, she could create anything.

What really intrigued both of them was that her soul had chosen music as a specialty. Not any kind of music, but electronic music, and festivals. So, a party spirit. They did not really know how this would affect the future, but they thought this could get at least one god on her side, even if that god is the biggest womanizer or player the world has to offer.

Eros and Thalassa both laughed at the same time, as if reading each other's thoughts. They looked at each other, and just admired the other.

Thalassa was an undeniably beautiful woman. Her looks basically surpassed Aphrodite's own, at least in the opinion of Eros and Pontus. She stood at about 5 foot 7, with long, straight jet black hair that ended just above her ass. A trait that Persis definitely seemed to have acquired, although Persis had longer hair, it was obsidian black and slightly wavy. Thalassa's eyes were one of her most endearing features, they were a light sea-blue that looked like an actual sea off the coast of the Maldives, with wave ripples and all included. Her face was absolutely stunning. With her skin having a really natural-looking Mediterranean tan, which complemented her features, made her face a marvel to look upon. She had royal cheekbones, an elegant and slightly pointy chin, a relatively slim but round jaw and pink, puffy lips that just screamed "Kiss Me!" and a cute, small but absolutely perfect nose, as well as naturally rosy cheeks that complemented her face. In that sense, Persis looked _exactly_ like her mother, except for having slightly paler skin, a little something to say her father existed. Thalassa did not disappoint in her body either. Even though her stature was relatively small, she had some perky assets. 34B bust and an ass to match? Tell me what man or woman for that fact who would not kill to have a round with that! Persis, again, being slightly taller and built stockier at 5"9, had ampler breasts at 32C and again, an ass to match. The curvy body definitely complimented both women, and their long legs just added to the list of beauty these women had.

Thalassa was dressed in a white tank top with a shark fin over some waves. She had a pair of white jean shorts and blue Deeply lo-tops. She seemed to have no socks on, but that was acceptable, they were in mid-august and the weather was pretty stuffy, so whatever.

Eros looked nothing like either of them except height and being drop-dead gorgeous. For a man, he was tall, at six foot four, slightly tanned complexion and looked fit. He was the epitome of male beauty. He basically looked like Brad Pitt with a Tom Cruise haircut, blonde, and also with blue eyes. In essence, he looked like a mix of Thor and Brad Pitt, but with short, spiky hair that was very blond. His physique was that of a lean surfer, perfect in other words. He had a little bit of stubble that looked fashionable in a way.

He was dressed in a blue t-shirt that said "Summer Vibes" and plain jeans, with white converse. Very summery clothing here, no surprises.

It was at this point, that their beautiful daughter decided to wake up from her induced coma. She looked at the two with her pink and light blue colored eyes that swirled and faded into each other, batted her eyelashes and yawned. Thalassa had to stifle a giggle and Eros chuckled a little at his daughter's attitude. She opened her eyes for the first time, and her 18 year old body seemed to react on its own. She looked at the two, cocked her head to the side a little and gave a small smile.

"I suppose you are my parents. Care to explain exactly who or what I am? I am having a bit of an existence crisis here." Their daughter said with a small frown that seemed to ruin her face a little. Eros, being the slightly more outwardly person, decided to explain the logic of her existence to the child. "Hello, I am Eros, your father. I am the primordial of love and procreation. Your name is Persis, for the sake of argument we have come up with the second name of Jackson for you."

Persis had a little bit of a clearer perspective now. "And this is my mother I assume. Thalassa, would I be correct? The embodiment of the sea. Were you not married to Pontus?" the girl asked her mother, feeling quite unsafe as to why her mother had consorted with someone other than her husband.

Thalassa, noticing her daughter's obvious discomfort at the situation, decided to explain the will of Chaos.

"Well, Chaos the creator decided, long ago, a system was to be implemented within her favorite realm, earth. This system was called the Alpha/Beta/Omega system, and every single person is either an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega." Thalassa concluded. "There were nine original rules," Eros carried on, knowing his daughter's thirst for knowledge was not exactly sated, "but a tenth rule was implemented a couple of hundred years ago. This rule stated that any two Alphas could share or even swap Betas with ease, and could even share an Omega, but the Omega would have to be fully willing to do the transfer, as Omegas tend to be much more sensitive to a change in Alphas than a Beta would be. Furthermore, you cannot swap an Omega, as that would be too destructive for both Alpha and Omega."

With that metaphorical hairball of information, Persis came to the conclusion that Pontus had decided to share her mother with Eros. She knew her mother was an Omega, she just did not know how she knew. _You are an Alpha,_ her brain provided for her, _thus, you can sense any Omega around, as well as any Alpha. The remainder you can assume are Beta's or hiding their scent._

While Persis digested that piece of information, Thalassa grabbed ahold of Eros' hand. "Is she-" she began, but was cut off by Persis. "An Alpha? Yeah, I am. Guess it has to do with dad being who he is, and the preferences my soul chose when it entered my body."

The knowledgeable answer on behalf of Persis stunned Thalassa, who did not know of the… preferences of her child. Eros, on the other hand, smiled, knowing his daughter would have absolutely no problem with her sexual preferences and admitting to them. This made it much easier to bond with his daughter, as they shared a common interest and were both Alphas. And, that also meant Thalassa would be in charge of keeping Persis' Alpha side in check.

In a sudden turn of events, Persis felt a little bare, and looked down upon her body to notice she had only a pair of black lacy underwear. She was a little surprised, but quickly summoned clothes upon herself.

She had a white t-shirt with light blue writing, saying Swedish House Mafia, with their logo on the top, also in light blue. She, like her mom, had short jean shorts on and white DC lo-tops, with short socks.

As she summoned these, a sudden rush of knowledge hit her brain, allowing her to know the full extent of her abilities. She immediately knew what she could do with all her powers, and she turned to her parents, quite surprised.

Thalassa was about to speak, but Eros beat her to it, earning himself a small playful glare and a relatively painful dig in the arm. "I see you have acquired the knowledge of your powers. Persis, there is one thing I have to tell you, you were forced to be a mortal." Eros explained, earning a curious and slightly worried glance from his daughter. "You are the first primordial to be born since the dawn of the titans, which at this day and age, is a dangerous time for someone so powerful to be born. The Olympians are paranoid with power, and you would be considered a threat. We had to make you a mortal, but with all your abilities in you. You have exactly 100 years of life left, unless you manage to acquire godhood. Once you do, you will be announced as a primordial, and be able to turn anyone immortal. To do so, you must first go to Camp Half-Blood, where you will be integrated into the Greek society as a demigoddess." Eros continued to explain.

"Your mother has called in some favors owed to her by Poseidon, so he will claim you as his child. Chiron, I suspect will see right through you though, so if he asks about your heritage, make him swear on Chaos' name, and tell him your heritage. Just beware, Greek gods are not the only pantheon out there, in America alone we have Romans and some Egyptians." Eros finished, sating all but one enquiry Persis was bound to make.

"What is the catch? I suspect you don't want to put me at risk of exposure, so you will not drop me off in front of the Camp, and I suspect you want me to lose some of the current age I have." Persis stated, this time surprising both parents at how wise their daughter actually was. Thalassa took it into her own hands to explain the situation to Persis. "That just about sums up the whole thing. I would like for you to change to a fourteen year old, for the sake of you being able to fit in at camp. If Apollo finds you on the way to camp, just flip him off. Worse comes to worse, tell him who you are as well. You being a girl, having your… preferences and affinity to music, you guys will get along just fine." Thalassa finished, with a slight hesitation with preferences. She still would have to get used to the fact her daughter was a lesbian.

Persis and Eros simultaneously laughed, the sound being beautiful and contagious, and soon, Thalassa was laughing along as well. Persis just pulled her parents into a family hug, which lasted for a few minutes, everyone enjoying the comfort of the hug.

As they broke apart, Persis' face got a little serious. "Two things; first off, where am I going to be dropped off, and second of all, can you guys call me Percy?" our favorite primordial asked, a cheeky grin forming on her face. _We are screwed,_ both her parents thought.

She found herself standing on the right hand side of the Andy Warhol Bridge, in Pittsburgh, looking right at the skyscrapers of the city's CBD (Central Business District). Having no better plans, she started walking towards the city. She took her time, seeing the nice sunny day was putting her mood up, and looked around at the sight of the Allegheny River merging with the Ohio River. To her right was the Three Rivers Park, which was her stop destination to sit, relax and hopefully make some music.

She got there about half an hour later, sitting by the fountain, facing out to sea. She summoned a laptop, a small MIDI keyboard and a studio-quality headset. People looked curiously at her, as she was a fourteen year old that was sitting alone with some hi-tech music equipment, but she did not mind. She connected her MIDI keyboard and headset to the laptop, and ran FL Studio 10, and got to work.

The track she was working on was a progressive house song, much ahead of its time. She had intentions to start singing the song, but recognized this was not exactly the right time or place. The song was to be called The Girl, and she knew the author would be Hellberg. After all, she was not the primordial of electronic music for nothing after all. By this time, a small crowd of people began to gather at the sight of the girl making music. One man, looking about 18 with short, spiky blond hair and striking blue eyes stepped forward. He then tapped Persis, who was at this time a little occupied finishing up on the track, and waited for her to answer. She merely gazed up, felt his aura, and decreed this was Apollo, god of music, the sun, archery and health (?). The god of prophecies gave a coy smile, and said, "Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar."

Persis, seeing an opportunity to tease a god, put her headset down, bit her lip and pretended to cover a blush with her hair. Her plan had been set in motion.

"A-actually, you do look kinda familiar. Maybe you are my girlfriend's brother?" she said, and everyone around her laughed at the utterly confused and lost face of Apollo. "Is your sister's name not Artemis? Yeah, it is. And I assume you are Apollo then." She finished, leaving a gob-smacked god and a laughing crowd. "Now if you will excuse me, I was about to finish this track, and then proceed to sing it." She exclaimed happily at the shot down man, and disregarding anyone else, put on her headset and resumed to finish up. A minute later, she was finished, and she exported the file to MP3 and proceeded to master the track. Two minutes into it, and the god finally recovered from his public humiliation. He did not feel any godly aura from the girl, or even any aura whatsoever. She was a human, just unknowingly stumbled upon a truth, and he knew he would score. At least, steal a kiss.

"Can we listen to the song? With all that pro gear, you ought to be making music for a pretty long time, and I can see you take it seriously. How about you show the little crowd you have gathered the magic you have made?" he said, actually interested in the song. The people around him cheered for the plea.

Persis thought; why not? "OK, with vocals, or just music on its own?" she asked out loud, and everyone shouted, "With VOCALS!" as loud as they could, gathering more of a crowd. Roughly seventy people were gathered around the fountain, ready for the little show.

"Wait a second, I have my gear in my boat." Apollo stated, climbing down the ladder off of the side of the sort-of pier, and jumped on his boat. "Can someone give me a hand?" the god called out, and instantly five men jumped to help.

Five minutes of relatively heavy lifting and plugging in later, about fifty more people joined and everything was set.

"What is the song name?" a sixteen year old teen asked from the front of the crowd. Persis was kind of hesitant to answer that, but ploughed on through, "The name of the song is called The Girl. It is a Melodic House song, hope you guys enjoy it." She said with a smile, and a cheer went through the crowd.

Persis got onto the small stage, and connected her equipment to the turntables and mixer in front of her. The amplifiers to either side of her. The intro began, and everyone started applauding. A small rise and fall led to the first lyrics.

 _Cambridge to Boston,_

 _Lives in a world she's lost in._

 _Victim of compromise._

The crowd were stunned into silence. Who would've guessed a fourteen year old had such potential in not only singing, but making the song itself. The song started to escalate at this point.

 _He's staring at her Aberdeen heart,_

 _London eyes, Glasgow bone._

 _She's a whistle in the catacombs,_

 _A paradox._

The music abruptly stopped, the crowd about to let out a groan, but Persis just smiled. All according to plan. Her voice and a soft piano then consumed the people.

 _He's in love with the statue in a marble block._

 _He's in love with the girl that time forgot._

After the rise with the beautiful lyrics, an impressive drop worthy of legends came around, and everyone started to dance. More and more people flooded to watch the impressive show. Even as the next lyrics came about, the song did not slow down.

 _She just shuts her ears,_

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _With salt in her scars._

 _Won't let him taste her tears._

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _The girl that time forgot._

The song came to a slow, and the piano from the intro arrived, along with a fresh batch of lyrics.

 _Wasted moments,_

 _Full of potential atonements._

 _An angel in disguise._

The crowd yet again began jumping in excitement. They were being honored with a free show by a girl that had the capabilities most producers could not dream of.

 _But he can see her Aberdeen heart, London eyes, Glasgow bone._

 _She's a whistle in the catacombs,_

 _A paradox, ooohh._

The song once again slowed down, this time the crowd was prepared. However, they were not prepared for Apollo to jump on board and take a mic.

(Imagine Apollo's voice as Harry Brooks Junior's)

 _He's in love with the statue in a marble block._

 _He's in love with the girl that time forgot._

Once again, the drop came, and everyone jumped up in excitement. Apollo then gave Persis a side-hug. They kept singing in unison until the very last line, where Persis took over.

 _She just shuts her ears._

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _With salt in her scars._

 _Won't let him taste her tears._

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _The girl that time forgot._

 _That time forgot._

 _The girl that time forgot._

 _(That time forgot)_

 _You let her go, catacombs,_

 _You let her go._

 _You let her go, catacombs,_

 _You let her go._

 _She just shuts her ears._

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _With salt in her scars._

 _Won't let him taste her tears._

 _She's fallen too far,_

 _The girl that time forgot._

The duo ended with a bow, before they flashed away, along with all the gear, leaving the mist do their dirty work.

 _ **At the same time, in Manhattan;**_

They appeared inside a coffee shop, and both sat down. Apollo decided to strike conversation with an apparently unconcerned Persis. "That was amazing. And I'm not buying that you are a mortal." He said. Persis took a small smirk, and eyed Apollo. "If you swear on Chaos' name, I will tell you who I am. All you have to say is you will not disclose the information I am about to give you." She said nonchalantly, giving him a small shrug.

Apollo, curious as to why 1) the Styx would not suffice, 2) how the girl had knowledge of Chaos and 3) about information on the girl, decided to swear the pledge.

"I am a primordial."

 **AAAAND, Cut! Finito, ta-da, popsicles. I really don't know :P Hope you all REALLY enjoyed that, because I loved writing it. One other thing, should I start at the Lighting Thief or TTC? Cause I need to know. Thanks! Cheers, see you soon.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow. Spam that button to doom.**

 **P.S. Super hyped for this, I might be updating quite quickly for the next month or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again, after Remus/Hermione goodness, Bellatrix/Narcissa BlackCest and a Grand Theft, this time with action and some proper romance. Just making this clear, Persis is going to be the sarcastic, funny, teasing and slightly cocky little twit that s/he is in the books, except maybe ten times worse.**

 **Shout out to JustLucky05 for best review!**

 **Poll results:**

 **Harem: Yes, Multi-Pantheon: Yes wins, too many of you wanted it, vote goes through.**

 **New poll:**

 **Any specific goddesses you want? Just say it! No demigoddesses, as per Lucky's request. I am inclined to do Bast, though, because I just love her character. Max of 2 goddesses will be chosen, as I don't want to start ignoring characters. I will probably stick to one more though.**

 **Pantheons can be as follows: Celtic, Egyptian, Norse, Mayan, Aztec, Japanese and Chinese. Name the goddess, and I'll do the research in case I do not know about them.**

 **Once again, best review gets a prize of their choosing and a mention, this time the second and possibly third best may get an honorable mention in the next chapter.**

 **Another thing, Persis' roman aspect is a bit of an Aphrodite, except much more… raw, and with epic combat skills. You will understand once you get there :P**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

 **Warning: This chapter definitely borders the M rate, but I will not move the rate from T until I intend on writing a lemon, by which time I should be in Chapter 10. So, in essence, just read at your own discretion, and once things get heated, skip to the line break in Bold and Italics if you want to.**

 **Song Recommendation: Thony Vera – Squares. Kinda fits the mood, the melodic is playful, like the start of the story, the drop is aggressive enough to inspire the fight scene and then it eases into the melodic again. P.S. That Swedish drop is epic!**

 **Just as a side note, I'm just touching up some details on a pretty sick Electro track I'm making, should be out soon! Also, I am working on a One-shot Fem!Percy/Nyx Sub-Dom story, where Percy has the Stockholm Syndrome. Will be called Friends, after Grabbitz's song by the same name. I might turn it into a short story, maybe five chapters max if you guys** _ **really**_ **want it.**

 **Zoe may be a bit OOC, but again, I can blame it on the A/B/O system as my excuse. Most of the time, I will try for them to be as IC as possible.**

Chapter 2: Weapons, Scary Monsters, Sneaky Kisses.

 _ **Previously:**_

 _They appeared inside a coffee shop, and both sat down. Apollo decided to strike conversation with an apparently unconcerned Persis. "That was amazing. And I'm not buying that you are a mortal." He said. Persis took a small smirk, and eyed Apollo. "If you swear on Chaos' name, I will tell you who I am. All you have to say is you will not disclose the information I am about to give you." She said nonchalantly, giving him a small shrug._

 _Apollo, curious as to why 1) the Styx would not suffice, 2) how the girl had knowledge of Chaos and 3) about information on the girl, decided to swear the pledge._

" _I am a primordial."_

 _ **Now:**_

Apollo was dumbfounded. He is sitting in front of an incredibly hot female, who was a primordial, but was mortal at the same time. He really did not know what to say.

"So… let me get this straight. You are a primordial." Apollo said, earning a nod from our heroine. "Your mother is Thalassa, who through the tenth rule was shared with Eros, resulting in your conception." Another nod. "You hold the title of Matter control and molecular control, rendering you almost like a second creator, and you hold the titles of electronic music and music festivals, which, by the way, are pretty cool titles." Apollo said, earning a slight nod, a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "AND you are an Alpha. And a lesbian. And you are hot." Persis just started laughing at the perplexed face of the Sun God. This was rich! "And, to top it all off – have I said you are a mortal? – you are fourteen years old, and you are going to willingly pass by my sister's encampment on your way to Camp Half-Blood just for the sole purpose of making the hunt awestruck? Ok, seems legit." Apollo finished, throwing his hands in the air, as if he was exasperated.

Persis was by now drawing the attention of all the people in the coffee shop, as her melodic and soothing laugh was getting everyone to look. The people that came for the laugh, then stayed for the looks, as truly, her looks were off the charts, for a fourteen year old.

"Well then," Persis started, "I better get going. It is almost seven and if I do not reach the forest within an hour, I will probably never find Artemis and her hunt. It was nice talking to you, and keep our secret." Persis stated, looking pointedly at a grinning Apollo. They then had a bro handshake and Persis walked off. While walking, she covered herself in a thick veil of Mist, and summoned her symbols of power. Two swords, a two handed Longsword and a hand-and-a-half thin gladius, the longsword made out of Chaotic Steel and the gladius made out of Chaotic Silver, appeared in her hands. Life and Death, respectively, were Persis' symbols of power. (Just imagine the two swords of Gerald of Rivia, from The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings.)

She held them in a dual wield fashion, Life (The longsword) in her left main hand, and Death (Gladius) in her right off hand. The power seeped from them, and she quickly diminished the aura being emitted from them, as it would probably garner her really unwanted attention. She liked her set of swords, they would most definitely come in handy in any close quarter combat situations. She put them on her back, as the sheathes had magically appeared along with the swords. She suddenly spotted silver, and decided to go for a hunt.

 _LineBreak420LineBreak_

Persis did not expect to walk to Maine as fast as she did. Maybe it was because of the Hunt's physical condition, and how fast they went. _Or perhaps,_ Persis' mind suggested, _it is due to the fact that you are walking after some sexy looking people_. Persis didn't even bother to argue with that reasoning, it was a legitimate factor if she was to be brutally honest with herself. She did particularly enjoy two of the fifteen hunters, one being Lady Artemis in all her Alpha glory, with the deep brown hair and silver eyes, and a nice body. She looked to be in and around fourteen in physical age, actually, most of the hunt did look around fourteen to fifteen. The other one was perhaps a beta, with semi long hair to just below her shoulders, black volcanic eyes and a very natural Middle-Eastern tan that complemented her, she most definitely looked like a princess from Persia. She recognized her from the information her parents gave her, this was Zoe Nightshade.

As she looked on she started feeling really weird, and was about to succumb to the wonderful feeling, but her mother just jotted in her head, " _NO! Control yourself Persis! If you do that, you will end up ravaging the entire Hunt, do you want that?"_ her mother cried out to her in a somewhat terrified voice. That shook her out of her thoughts. However, she did not seem to mind the thought of having an all-female bout with fifteen other people.

Before her mother got to scold her again, the hunt stopped. Persis decided it would be wise to listen in on what was being said, after all, who knew why they were in Maine other than the goddess that led the trip herself? Soon, talking was heard.

"-not the problem, the problem is that the campers might fail without our help. It would be calamitous if it did happen, as Hades seemed adamant to get the children. He said and I quote "they are of the utmost importance for the upcoming war." If he says so, there is absolutely no arguing. He would know better than us after all." Artemis stated. So they were looking for demigods? Strange.

Eros suddenly decided to pop into his daughter's mind. " _Enjoying the view much?"_ he said, the question coming out more like a rhetorical one than an actual question. " _I am about to give you access to all your aspects in all different pantheons. Since you are a primordial, you keep your name, just your form changes slightly. However, some of the mental attributes will change, sometimes quite severely. You may experience things you would normally not experience. This will be useful in the future. Once you go into a different aspect, you will gain something from it in your original form."_ Eros said, almost in one breath. He said it quite calmly, and that made Persis ease into it better. She still was slightly bewildered, but this was manageable information.

She tried to focus on the one which could dominate her feelings first. She felt herself change slightly, her hair went from obsidian to very dark brown, and her eyes darkened across the board. She rose an inch, and her bust grew a bit, along with her butt. Her clothing also changed to white leather boots, winter camo fatigues and a white tank top, with a large winter camo pattern overcoat. He basically looked like a US Army operative during winter. Her hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail, which came down her left side and over her breast. The overcoat had no hood, so she had her swords on her back, ready to rock and roll. On her head was a big pair of headphones which were magical, so as to allow her to listen to music and hear everything at the same time without blocking out either, and keeping both at reasonably high levels of volume. Her eyes gained a feral and primal glint, but also a passionate, possessive and playful look. The angles around her body sharpened, and she gained much more muscle mass. She had taken up her Roman aspect.

Her mental side took a change as well, she felt so much more… primal and raw in feelings. As she looked at the fifteen hunters, more specifically at Artemis and Zoe, she could not help but smirk at the thought of ravaging them. The feeling from earlier came back, however this time she controlled the feeling. She decided to not dwell on it though, she felt a battle incoming, and she wanted to see what this was all about. With that, she ran as stealthily as she could to the other side of a clearing, where a school stood. As she saw a man come out with two kids, a boy and a girl, in hand. She felt the auras, and the man was most definitely a monster, a pretty powerful one at that, and the kids were both demigod children of Hades. She did not try to get their names, as that would be a too creepy. She got to the other side and into tree line before the monster could spot her. He stopped at the edge of a cliff, and waited. For what, she did not know, but she would not intervene unless absolutely necessary.

Minutes passed, and suddenly, out of the school came three people and a satyr. The only reason she recognized the satyr as a… well, satyr was that he was running kind of strangely and his nature aura immediately hit her. The other three she deciphered by the means of looks, and the diluted auras. There were two girls and a boy, all around fourteen, one of which she immediately recognized.

The boy, with raven black hair and sea green eyes was immediately recognized as a child of the sea god. She was rushed by the sudden feeling of the sea, perhaps due to the blood of Thalassa. The other two were not hard to figure out either, a child of Zeus and a child of Athena. The eyes was what gave them away. (I will not do any in-depth descriptions, they look exactly like Annabeth, Thalia and Percy in the books, nuff' said.)

Out of the woods around her, about fifty monsters of just about all varieties came and stood in front of the man with the children. She delved slightly deeper into her powers, and identified the man as the Manticore, which was kind of surprising, as usually he only appeared in Great Stirrings. This was bad news.

The demigods hesitated a little before attacking, shocked at the massive concentration of monsters in the one spot. By the time they had killed ten, a hunting horn sounded, and a smirk played on Persis' lips as she looked at the battle, which stopped completely and everyone looked at the direction of which the Hunters sprouted. The Manticore looked mortified, and to an extent, undignified. Persis took the chance to sneak up behind the army and the Manticore, who was also not paying any attention. She unsheathed both her swords, and decided to wait. "Permission to fire milady?" Zoe said, but Artemis didn't even get the chance to answer.

Persis dug Life right into the Manticore's gut and driving the sword upwards, performing a half body split. Blood oozed from the wound, splattering Persis and the kids, the latter screaming in horror. Persis did not waste a second, she swung around with Death and decapitated a cyclops. At the same time, she tore Life from the body of the Manticore and swung it upwards to block a strike from an empousa. Using her momentum, she swung her leg low, dropping the empousa and striking both swords into the heart of the empousa, causing a massive explosion of blood, guts and limbs. She was by now coated in red and gold, from both blood and monster dust. She proceeded to lunge at a pair of hellhounds, shooting the gap in between them and impaling both in the spine, rendering them useless as blood sputtered from the puncture. They whimpered in pain before getting a merciful decapitation, ending their pain.

Persis then moved to the right, heading straight for Artemis and Zoe, who were still in a state of shock. The campers and hunters were not fairing any much better, but they got attacked. She looked at the goddess and demi-titan, gave both a wink as she pulled a Matrix move avoiding the club of a cyclops, and threw Death at the one-eyed felon. A hellhound came barreling at her from the left, and found itself impaled to the hilt on Life. As the creature exploded in blood, guts and dust right on Persis, covering her in a sheen of blood, the cyclops was trying futilely to remove the bastard longsword from its stomach. It was imbedded halfway into its stomach, and Persis just lazily decided to pick it up and kick the cyclops to its knees before executing it with a short blast of energy. Its head flew off, and hit another monster in the face, to which Persis just smirked. The smirk, though, looked more like a feral smile, which the stunned goddess and demi-titan found really attractive. Not that they would admit it, of course. It also knocked them out of their stupor, and they started doing some good. Soon enough, only two monsters were left, and they were back-to-back. Persis was nowhere to be found until mist started to form. It became so thick, nobody could see farther than their noses. However, Persis appeared out of nowhere, and as the mist started to dissipate, she impaled the two monsters fully with both her swords and left them there, one in each, and headed to Artemis and Zoe.

She reached Artemis first, spun her around and stopped her briefly, letting the goddess take a glimpse at her perfect face before diving in for a kiss. It was gentle, and she was vaguely aware of a snap in the back of her brain as Artemis unconsciously responded to the gentle ministration. Persis did not hand around for too long, however, as she wanted to take advantage of the mist she created to take _one_ more maiden kiss. She left suddenly, rolling back into the mist and out of Artemis' line of sight. The goddess was left breathless and feeling absolutely amazing.

Zoe had decided to split from her mistress for two reasons. First, she wanted to kill the last two monsters, obviously. The second reason, however, made her cheeks sport a red tinge. When she had looked at the mysterious teen, she was put off, but in a good way. Then, the smirk with the girl covered in blood and monster dust ignited _something_ in her, something she knew would speed up the process of her Omega heat. While she knew how to control her scent, it was extremely hard for her to resist any good Alpha, and she could barely resist Artemis, let alone this extremely empowering girl that reeked of power.

However, before she could notice she was deep in the mist, arms wrapped around her, and a chin rested on her shoulder. Hot breath and a soft touch basically gave away that it was a female, and the overpowering aura settled that this was the female that basically decimated at least thirty monsters in under two minutes. The girl then whispered to Zoe, "Oh, what I would love to do to you…" she said, in a low, sexy and husky voice, filled with promises. Zoe felt her heat coming on, and a hard blush completely covered her cheeks, as she let down her barriers, her mind replaying the words whispered to her. The girl gave a small gasp, which was really cute, in Zoe's perspective, then replaced by an overwhelming aura of possessiveness. The girl turned Zoe around, and she couldn't help but awe and droll over the girl, so perfect in every way. Zoe then gasped out in between labored breaths, "T-t-then do!" And just like that, soft lips were on hers, and she was pushed onto a bed that was not there before.

 _ **Line Break, same time, Maine.**_

As the mist subsided, the hunt was left staring in shock at their mistress and her condition. It seemed as if she had been hit by a frying pan after running a marathon. Heavy breaths and a dazed look were present in the goddess' eyes as she quickly flashed out, flashing back in a minute later, as if nothing happen. She turned to her dumbfounded hunters, and started a small headcount. Fourteen, including herself. "Anyone see Zoe?" the goddess asked her hunters, to which they shook their heads. She then turned to the campers, and noticed the satyr was out, while the three demigods were bowing to her. That kind of disgusted her, she hated bowing, especially any females that bowed to her. "Rise, campers, I hate formalities." The campers all rose, albeit the male seemed to be confused as to who Artemis was. What did Chiron actually teach the campers?

Before the boy could begin, Artemis spoke up, "I am Artemis. Goddess of the moon, childbirth, nature and the Hunt, amongst other things, and these," she said, motioning to the collection of pubescent girls behind her, "are my Hunters. They do not take to kind with any man, so I would suggest you being on your utmost behavior, son of Poseidon." Artemis finished, looking at the only testosterone barer here. Before anyone could move, a puff of snow showered the clearing, and panting and giggling was heard.

"-was fun! No really, it was…" the taller figure was the one talking, obviously she did not know what was going on, because when she looked around, confusion seemed to settle on her face for a second, before she gave a sigh. Artemis then decreed, from the clothing and the two massive swords on the back of the girl, that this was the teen that helped them. She fought off a small blush, not wanting to have to flash away to get over her embarrassment. Beside her stood Zoe, clinging on to the girl's left arm, as if they were best friends. _Or maybe something more_ , her Roman aspect offered, only to be swiftly nudged out of the goddess' brain.

"Uh, Zoe, I think my dad decided to prank me. You may want to look around." The girl said to Zoe, who suddenly became aware of where she was. She stood up straighter, with the slightest trace of a blush on her face, and did nothing. Artemis decided to start speaking to the girl, perhaps get her to join the hunt.

Before she could, however, the girl spoke up. "Ah, Lady Artemis, pardon me for stealing your huntress without prior consent, but we had a… problem with Zoe, per se, and I decided to give her a hand." She said, looking slightly smug, although a faint blush appeared when she mentioned Zoe's "Problem", which was kind of cute, if Artemis was honest with herself. Then she looked at Zoe, and immediately understood what the "problem" was.

She wanted to be angry at the girl, but couldn't really bring herself to, she was a teen after all. However, she was curious, as the girl seemed to know her heritage. That would be strange, considering she knew of every single female that had stepped foot in camp. So, either this girl had a very smart mortal parent, or she was a Roman.

"That is… fine, I think. I would have preferred if I had been informed, but I won't judge. One thing though, was it consented?" Artemis inquired, raising a dubious eyebrow that made the newcomer stifle a giggle. Zoe seemed to be trying very hard to look anywhere but at her mistress, and a massive blush had covered Artemis' lieutenant's cheeks, giving away the truth. The answer, surprisingly, came from Zoe herself, who seemed like she had composed herself enough to speak. "Yes, it was consented. And before thou ask, I did not get marked."

Artemis immediately lost a bit of her worry. Sure, she wouldn't really have been surprised if she had been marked, or even been that mad, it was a girl after all, but it was a relief nonetheless. Before she could inquire more, the male in the group, Adam, she guessed, decided this was the right time to confess he was as oblivious as everyone knew he was.

"What problem? Who is Zoe? What is going on here? And what in the name of Tartarus is this talk about consent and markings? I mean, no offence, but I think the goddess of virgins shouldn't really be spewing sexual terms-"

Before Adam could continue, the unidentified girl and the goddess were glaring holes into him, both for completely different reasons.

"How dare you use my uncle's name as a curse?"

"How dare you control my- wait, what?"

The second statement, said roughly at the same time as the first by the maiden goddess was cut short when said goddess realized what the mystery girl had said. "What do you mean, Tartarus is your uncle?" the goddess stated, completely bewildered by the question. Our favourite primordial looked like she was caught red-handed. Her eyes widened comically, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ok, nice meeting you all, yada yada, and imma skedaddle outta here, see you later!" the girl said, slowly turning to pixels. Before she decomposed though, she blew a kiss and winked at Artemis, and gave one hell of a deep kiss to Zoe, who looked just as comical as the mystery girl.

She looked at the campers and hunters, and noticed some really odd things. The campers looked completely embarrassed (Annabeth), smirking slyly (Thalia), or suffering from a nosebleed (Adam). Her hunters were wolf whistling, hollering and passing money around. Then she looked at Zoe, who seemed to be close to fainting, before the girl composed herself, muttering something about "annoying Alphas" and "Devil Dads". Then she looked at her mistress and immediately said:

"I can explain this!"

Well, everyone within the next five states could hear the laughter and feel the embarrassment.

 **Finito! Ok, I want to apologize first off for the delay, but Harry Potter came into existence in my life, and I fucked up severely at home which rendered me unable to utilize my PC for a few months. However, I am back, and updating should become regular. Spam your reviews, mash the fave button, and just send me some love :D**


End file.
